BGC E3 Short
The BGC E3 Short is a special episode of Red vs. Blue showcasing the Halo 2 E3 2003 trailer. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut Blue Team *Church *Tucker *Caboose Synopsis The Red and Blue teams gather inside the Red Base to watch the Halo 2 E3 2003 trailer, and comment on it. Transcript Opens to the Red Base were Sarge has an announcement Sarge: Settle down everybody. I have a special treat for you boys today. The powers that be set down a motion picture complete with sound to promote our upcoming campaign against the Covenant. Grif: Excuse me, uh Sarge? Sarge: What is it Grif? Grif: Just out of curiosity, what are they doing here? The camera moves to reveal the Blues standing in Red Base Church: Hey calm down Red. We're only here to watch the movie, okay? We thought it would be a nice show of, you know, peace and brotherhood, to lay down our weapons for once and spend some time together, you know- Grif: You couldn't figure out how to work the projector, could you? Church: Yeah. Why don't you just shove it up your ass, Red. Simmons: Hey watch it. Sarge: Take it easy fellas. Alright Donut. Hit the lights Donut turns off the lights and the projector starts. The Xbox logo appears and disappears. Then the Bungie logo appears Tucker: Bungle. Church: That's an I you idiot. Tucker: Oh right. Bingle. Church: BUNGIE! Simmons: Shh. Shush. Grif: Shut up. Cuts back to the trailer Master Chief then walks through a hallway and grabs a BR55. Grif whistles at the sight of Master Chief. Church: Well look who it is. Ain't he pretty. Sarge: What's the problem girls? Grif: Look at him Sarge. He's too pretty to fight aliens. Sarge: That's the newest version of the armor, dead man. Grif: What is that? Buff mapping. Donut: Yeah. I've got a couple of maps you can buff right here. Tucker: You know. That guy's the reason why we're out here fighting in the first place. If he hadn't destroyed the whole armada, we might still have some aliens to fight. Simmons: That's a good point. Cuts back to the trailer where the status of eliminating the Flood and ground forces on Alpha Halo have been complete Tucker: Totally destroy my military career and get me marooned in the middle of some lousy canyon- Church and Tucker: COMPLETE! Grif: I am so sick of him anyway. Every time I tell someone in the Spartan Forces, all they want to know is, "do you know Master Chief? What's he like, is he tall?" It makes me sick. Church: Yeah. I-I personally don't even think he exists. Sarge: Oh, he exists alright. I met him during training. Grif: Really? W-what's he like? Church: Yeah. Is he tall? Cuts back to the trailer where Chief jumps out of the airlock Tucker: Dude, check it out! Did he just jump out of a spaceship? Donut: Whoa-ho-ho, that's badass! Simmons: Oh, I could do that. Grif: Oh come on, man! You twisted your ankle jumping off the back of the warthog! Simmons: It was still moving, dumbass! The screen then cuts to black and a message appears: Thanks, bungie! From the cast and crew of redvsblue.com Video https://archive.org/details/RvB_E3_LoResBGCE3[[Category:Special Episode]] Category:Episodes